In the prior art percussion instruments were devices which produced a sound upon striking a percussion instrument with a drum stick or mallet or hand. The sounds a person listening to the instrument were limited to the sounds produced by various vibrations of the percussion instrument itself.
This limitation was a drawback. The creative sounds a musician could achieve by striking the percussion instrument in various locations and with various sticks, mallets, or hands were limited to the different sounds the percussion instrument itself could produce. Also amplifying and/or recording these sounds in different venues could be problematic or expensive with sophisticated microphones.
Some percussion instruments are very difficult or impossible to transport so are limited to where they can be heard and seen by the listener.
This invention is directed to providing a musician more opportunity for creativity in the sound a listener a percussion instrument can hear.